Heated Gaze
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: "Is it my fault you look so...ravishing?" If only I had seen his smirk before I got into the shower. If only I had seen the way he had licked his lips, his eyes drinking up every inch of me. Finnick/Katniss. Set during Catching Fire.


Well, here I am with yet another Hunger Games fic except this time, the pairing is Katniss and Finnick. I've become unable to resist them. But again, peoples, Katniss/Peeta are still my OTP.~ Anyway…I hope you enjoy! I don't feel as in a slump as I was before, so hopefully this turns out good. As always, I want to thank my friends (you know who you are) for talking/listening to me and inspiring me, AND role playing with me on Skype. I have so much fun with that. XD A real quick side note…this is in Katniss' POV.

I do not own the Hunger Games! Its rights and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I just borrow her characters for fanworks with extreme affection and drooling. So without further ado…

…

With a sigh, I brushed some stray bangs out of my eyes, grimacing at the feeling of so much sweat against my skin. I really needed a shower. After all, a full day of training for the Quarter Quell could be quite tiring.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone else seemed to be finishing up, too so with a shrug I hurried out of the training center and toward the elevator that would take me to my floor. I blinked in quiet surprise as a pair of muscular hands stopped the doors from closing. The person pushed their way through to stand beside me and I pursed my lips tightly once I realized it was none other than Finnick Odair. After acting so _friendly_ with me before the chariot ride, he wasn't really a person that I was willing to trust. For lack of a better word, he made me feel wary.

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly. I shook my head even though I really would have loved to just push him out so I could ride up to my floor in peace. I pressed the button for my floor and leaned my back against the stainless steel to wait.

We reached the last floor before mine but Finnick made no move to leave my side. I shot him a questioning glance. He shrugged. "I should make sure you get up to your room safely." I managed a nod and turned my back to him once more. The bell chimed again a few moments later, signaling my floor, and I hurried out the doors the second they opened, not even bothering to spare a glance in Finnick's direction.

Once in front of my room, however, I paused. I glanced behind me, not seeing anybody. Shaking off my unease, I opened the door and tensed sharply when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My instincts told me to meet the intruder with a punch so I did just that. Except the person behind me caught my fist in their palm with ease. I couldn't believe my eyes once I allowed my gaze to focus on wavy blond hair. "Finnick…?"

"Hey there, Girl on Fire." He smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement. "What the heck are you doing? I thought you went down to your floor once I made it up to mine." He chuckled, his breath warm against my cheeks. He released my fist once he was almost positive I wasn't going to hit him. I was still thinking about doing so, though, but for the moment, he was good.

He took hold of my wrist and pinned it up against the wall above my head. "What are you…?" I didn't get a chance to finish my question before his lips were on mine. My gray eyes widened as my other hand fell limp and useless at my side.

I started to lean into the kiss, his lips hot and oh so tempting, but I just barely managed to realize what I was doing and pushed him away from me with my free hand. "What the hell was that for?" He gave me a heated gaze, his expression dead serious as he caressed my chin with a single finger. "Is it my fault you look so…ravishing?" I growled at him, but that only seemed to cause his grin to grow, his sea-foam green eyes sparkling with mischief.

I rolled my eyes, pushing his body even further away from me. I kept shoving and shoving against his chest until he landed on his butt against the edge of my bed. "If you don't mind, I need to go get a shower. So you better be gone by the time I get back."

I turned my back on him, instantly feeling uneasy as I did so. I could feel his gaze on me and it only ticked me off more. "Finnick, stop staring at me and get out!" I walked into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and immediately locked it, releasing a harsh breath through my nose. I stripped out of my sweaty, disgusting clothes and put them into the hamper before turning the water on and adjusting the temperature.

Once it was the temperature I wanted, I climbed in and let a sigh escape my lips as the nice hot water ran down my back in rivulets. Getting hot water was something I wasn't used to, seeing as how in District 12 we didn't have showers or tubs. So I was going to take advantage of it while I could.

I poured some soap into my hands and began to run my hands down every plane of my body, feeling better as soon as I felt the grime from today's rigorous training getting washed away. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back to allow the water better access to my neck. "Need help with that?"

My eyes flew open and I jumped, my hand flying to cover my now pounding heart. Standing in front of me was a naked Finnick, and though I hated to admit it, he really did have a nice body….I shook my head, blushing furiously. I wouldn't allow myself to get caught up in staring. "How did you get in here? I locked the door! And why didn't I hear you changing out of your clothes…?" He chuckled softly, moving even closer to me. I tensed, backing up until I felt my back hit the wall.

"Katniss, Katniss…you really think a locked door could stop me? I'm good with picking locks. I'm also very stealthy, which is why you didn't hear me stripping." He winked and I suddenly felt weak. It didn't seem like enough oxygen was getting to my brain and my blood seemed to be like liquid fire pooling through my veins.

He leaned down to kiss me and I was sorely tempted to try and punch him again like before, but his lips against mine, his teeth nipping my bottom lip, his calloused, well-built hands running up and down my bare hips…I melted. I was suddenly star struck and I had no idea why. Maybe it was because I hadn't been paying as much attention when he had kissed me the first time. Or maybe because I hadn't let that kiss get this far.

But now…he bit down on my bottom lip, sucking on it, nipping it, taking it fully in his mouth, and I let out a muffled gasp. He took that opportunity to strike and in a flash, his tongue was dancing, weaving, _mating_ with mine.

His fingers were dancing delicately across my skin and I had no doubt he could feel my ribs quaking underneath his touch. When we finally separated, I was gasping for air, my cheeks and ears embarrassingly red. "Finnick…"

"Let's go back to the bedroom. This shower's been on for quite awhile now." His eyes were twinkling with mirth and I felt my knees getting weaker and weaker. He chuckled and pulled my hand, silently asking me to come along with him. And I began to follow. Why? I don't think I knew the answer to that question, myself. But maybe it was because of the way he was looking at me.

His gaze was heated…sweltering. He was going to ravish every inch of me, I now had no doubt. And the strange thing was…I was no longer afraid, nor did I have the urge to punch the living daylights out of him. The way he was looking at me as he led me back to the king-sized bed in my room…I knew I would be unable to resist him.

…

Not sure if this is how it really should be ended, but…Oh wells! And maybe I made Finnick a bit too flirtatious, but…this is how I saw it in my head and I was compelled to follow my brain's wishes. XD Anyway…hope it wasn't too hot for you all! Your thoughts and critique would mean a lot!~

Best wishes…ja ne.

~Cutevampirecollie


End file.
